It Started with a kiss
by maryhell
Summary: Edward and Bella get 3 nominations for Best Kiss, but she keeps ditching. How does Edward cope, and what are the results. Things on set are not as expected either. Rated M to be on the safe side. Eventually Edward/Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the below. I shoved all the characters in a salad bowl, added some seasoning and tossed them. Primarily, this is a bit of fast moving, fluffy fun, with hardly any depth. A little one-shot, that, stuck in my brain one day, and wouldn't vacate. Please enjoy it along with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing Twilight, nor do I earn anything from them. I just like messing with the characters.**

**This story has not been beta'd. Apologies Harrytwifan, if I have not applied your teaching properly.**

* * *

It all started because of that goddamn movie. A film I still didn't know whether to love or hate. It brought me heaven and hell, in equal doses.

Me Edward Masen, small time actor, come model. I usually ended up in the part of the poor bastard that got killed off. If I was in Star Trek, I'd be the ensign in red; you know the one – that unknown character you already know will never make it back to the Enterprise.

It was quite a coo, when I was successful in getting the part of Benjamin Newly, star of the viral trilogy After Dusk. I played the part of a reclusive vampire of few words, and the ability to read minds. How I wish I had that talent in real life. I starred alongside Miss Isabella Swan, who played the character, Dextra Matthias, the stories heroine. There wasn't an 'A' list star in sight; the film's budget couldn't afford it. I guess in some ways, it made the whole thing more believable. No one at the time thought, more than one would be made.

The vampires in the film had small, fangs. They appeared at dusk, and disappeared at dawn. During the day, they walked the streets like other human beings. Their quirk allowed them to have relationships, if not slightly dysfunctional ones, with regular humans – hence the forbidden romance between the Ben and Dex. We were a band of brothers looking for potential mates.

According to the papers it was Ben and Dex's first kiss that captured the lust of the viewing public. I wasn't quite sure what made it so special. On the day, I ballsed up the takes; we ended up doing several. Don't get me wrong, part of being an actor, was, knowing, how to kiss an iguana and make it look sexy. Unfortunately earlier in the morning, I had some ariel shots to complete. Bungee cords were used to during the scene. I felt like I'd ridden the big dipper, all day. It whipped up my insides more efficiently than the latest super whisk. The thought of lunch aggravated my situation. During the afternoon love scene, I kept on hesitating. At the time, I wasn't sure whether I was going to throw up, or kiss my leading lady. Neither was a particularly delightful prospect.

I had to tell her to, "Don't move." I had to move to her else she'd have had my breakfast all over her.

Eventually, after taking a dose of Pepto Bismol, my insides returned to earth. By the time we wrapped; in truth, I think I'd have preferred kissing the iguana; there would have been more movement in the mouth area. To me it felt like she was greeting a long lost friend, rather than seducing the love of her life.

It was the first time I'd been on a movie set from start to finish. Faces were there one minute and gone the next. My fellow Newly's seemed like great people – exceptionally good looking guys. The women playing students didn't seem too bad either. Sadly, due to scheduling, I didn't get to see any of them much. Bella was the only person I got to do scenes with on a daily basis.

To the complete surprise of the studio's; for some reason the film took off, like a rocket. It just went to prove how fickle, the viewing audience could be.

At the movie awards, Ben and Dex won best kiss. That's when the games began. When I first heard of the award - being the dutiful actor - I was up for giving the fans what they wanted. That's when Bella started to play the fame game. At the last minute, on stage, she ducked out of the kiss, much to the disappointment of the viewing public. I decided to make light of the situation, and hopped off stage to grab a pillow. I spoke loving words to the object, dipped it towards the microphone and gave it a noisy kiss, to the applause of the amused crowd.

After that, the film studio and Hollywood pulled us along in a whirlwind. Fame took some getting used to; at times I didn't know my ass from my elbow. Before I knew what was happening, gossip columns made out, we were dating. Publicity pairings in public wasn't uncommon in Hollywood. Everything filmed in public was like an impromptu movie. I didn't overly object to it; I was happy to play their game, so long as I was allowed to have some privacy. Reporters had to have their story – it was part of being famous. After all, it wasn't as if I had a special someone in my life. If I did, it sure as hell wouldn't be a woman. I may have looked like, what they called, the classic Hollywood male, but there wasn't a straight bone in my body. My cock only reacted to, a hard body, and a tight ass. Not that Hollywood knew it. It was one of the reasons I did modelling earlier in life. A model's body was spectacular. In that community, everyone knew what went on behind the curtains; though, no one told.

There were a few Stars who were out and proud. For the most part the paparazzi were kept guessing. A gay man could be far sneakier than any woman. Eventually I would 'out' myself, but, it had to be at the right time.

I found it very interesting, how Joe Public, thought it was Hollywood that had the imagination. With just a few nudges from un-named sources, fans of the movies thought Ben and Dex's on screen romance, was a reflection of real life. _Not a cat in hells chance._

To keep the illusion alive, the studio, tried to keep Bella and I apart from the others. That was the, hell, part. While under contract, they owned your ass. It meant no public dating for me, unless the girl on my arm was called Bella.

Fortunately, like in all movies there was a love triangle. Therefore, the guy that played the third wheel, Ford Gray, had to be included in the mix. The actors name was Jacob Black. The papers almost got their stories right. There was an on-set romance. Unfortunately, for them, it wasn't between Bella and me; it was between Jacob and me.

It all happened during the second movie. The story focussed on the development of Ford, and his obsession with Dextra. I was only on set, on and off, for a few of weeks, so Jacob and I shared a trailer. It was while in there, we alleviated each other's stress levels. There was nothing serious between us, purely mutual benefits. At least with him, I could be myself. No one thought it weird, seeing us on set chatting. In many ways he was my inspiration with Bella. In some of the scenes showing anguish at not being able to have her, I drew on my anxiety at not being able to kiss him in public. It wasn't so much kissing Jake, but the inability to date who I pleased, where I pleased. I didn't realize how restricting a contract could be.

Movie two in the bag, and once again Bella bailed at the Movie Awards for best kiss. This time she cited scheduling conflict. I was so pissed at her, I made a rash decision. Along with a comment of, "Someone's gonna get kissed tonight," I traipsed into the audience and kissed Jacob.

The fallout was amazing. The whole audience clapped and cheered. My mate Tony in London, reported, the kiss garnered so many tweets, it almost crashed a network.

Book three was the one when all the characters came together in the ultimate, 'save the heroine' chapters. By then Jake's character Ford had turned into a shape shifter, with a pack of his own. To save her we had to face an army of vampires from the South.

The outline of the book was:

An ex coven member of my brothers – Warren - played by Jasper Hale, visited him from Texas. She took a shine to me, and wanted me, for my abilities. She decided; the only way to accomplish her goal was to get rid of Dextra. Unfortunately for Maria, she couldn't get to her, due to the protection of my brothers. Of course, the plot wouldn't allow for Maria to belong to any Southern Coven, she had to belong to the biggest, bad ass group around. Said coven was on its way to dispose of anything in its way. That included, Dextra and my family.

Apart from the initial talky scenes, there was the obligatory, training scene. Jasper, aka Warren had to teach us the best way to defeat his Southern compatriots.

It was the first time in three years, that I got to work with my characters' family. We had so much fun during the training scenes; I actually got to talk and be physical with them.

It was clear; the actors playing my brothers had already bonded over the two previous films. A family dynamic had already developed.

Carlisle was the sophisticated, father figure, who, on set was very serious. Off set, he was the prankster.

One time, when wrap was called; it was at the end of a strategy meeting between father and son's. Carlisle, at the time, was sat next to Jasper. Carlisle, grabbed Jasper, and pulled him across his lap, maiden style, and said with a completely straight dramatic face, "Warren, I need to tell you... I'm not your real father. I can't lose you, I love you."

His words were delivered Shakespearian technique, as though he was on the London stage in an Oscar Wilde play. He then pretended to kiss him, old Hollywood style, on his chin; but made it look like something else. Everyone on set doubled with laughter; especially when Carlisle dumped him on the floor, and walked off. The whole scene was something for the blooper reel.

Emmett was a gentle giant - the polar opposite to his character. He loved his cuddles. He greeted everyone, male and female, with a cuddle, including me. He made me feel part of the family.

Jasper... oh Jasper; Warren, was stiff backed, ex military. He was a serious strategist, staid and stern to the point of being anal about it. As soon as the word, "Cut", was shouted; the smile that erupted on Jaspers' face, could rival the sun. His whole personality changed, to a more light-hearted, easy going individual. The Warren character, most definitely, didn't do the man Jasper, any favours.

That was when... I discovered my crush on Jasper. He was beautiful in body and mind. The more I saw, the more I liked. I just may have gotten a couple of my scenes with him wrong, so that I could spend more time with him.

From my point of view, and probably Jacob's; there was nothing, not to like about the whole training scene. Ford's pack members were there too. It was a week of filming with, a whole bunch of men getting hot and physical with each other.

Jacob noticed my infatuation and cornered me about it. There were no hang ups between us. What we had, was purely, friends with benefits. If anything he shared my thoughts on the man. He had no idea of Jasper was straight or not. All he knew was that Warren, for the purposes of the story, had been paired with a Tinkerbelle lookalike, called Alice. After hours Jasper would usually disappear from set; whereas, Jake and I would go to his trailer and swap fantasies.

I was sad when filming was over. Publicity runs paired me with Bella and on the odd occasion with Jake. The whole cast only came together on special edition shows.

Bens' final scene with Dextra earned us another best kiss nomination.

The fans were getting truly excited. The day of the awards arrived quickly. It was one of the last occasions we would all be together, before permanently separating.

Embarrassingly, that very day a scandal erupted. News of casting couch revelations hit the headlines, and Bella was in the centre of it all.

Of course we heard at the last minute, she ditched the ceremony.

Walking the red carpet was a feeding frenzy of photographers and paparazzi. The organizers did their best to keep them at bay, but their shouted questions could be heard, even echoed by the fans.

"Edward, what have you got to say about the Bellagate affair?"

"Edward, have you two split now?"

"Edward... Edward... Edward."

I felt like running for the nearest car and shouting, "Drive!" to whoever was behind the wheel.

The organizers decided to rescue me, and herded me into the theatre. In view of the scandal, they broke protocol. They informed me, Ben and Dextra had won the best kiss award, and asked me what I wanted to do about it.

I didn't have anything planned; so, I told them to continue as normal and I'd think of something.

I approached Jacob in a panic. I grabbed him and headed for the rest rooms. Once we had privacy, my emotions took over, as I explained the situation. Although Jake and I were of similar age, he had been in the business since he was a kid.

"What the fuck should I do Jake?" I asked, visibly shaking.

"What do you want to happen?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Almost hyperventilating; I couldn't understand how Jake could remain the picture of calm.

"What I mean is... do you want to duck out, and let it go to someone else, or go ahead with it?"

I thought for a minute. In that short period, panic turned into anger. "I don't want to let that bitch spoil everything. We managed with the other two; if she spoils this one, it's all anyone will remember. That's not fair to any of the actors."

"True. How distracting are you prepared to go?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I kissed you last year. How much different can it get."

I could virtually see the cogs in Jakes head turning.

"We could do something similar, only on stage this time?"

"I'd kiss the pope on stage if it would distract from what Bella is up to." I answered, desperately.

After a while, he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, you go up to receive the award, and I'll come on stage part way through. We'll wing it from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

I let the organizers know to go ahead as planned.

"AND THE WINNER FOR BEST KISS GOES TO...BEN AND DEXTRA. EDWARD MASEN AND BELLA SWAN."

Alone, I rose from my seat and made my way to the stage.

The polite clapping was mixed with whispers of the scandal, and questions of how I was going to handle the speech.

As I approached the microphone to start my thanks, giggles broke out in the audience, accompanied by a few whistles.

Looking around I laughed at the approaching figure. Jake bless his heart was stumbling along with only his toes in a pair of borrowed silver heels.

That wasn't all.

He'd put on a black and white sequined dress, that was so short, you could clearly see his boxers hang below, and a long brown wig. A microphone was holding it in place.

The audience could hear his mumbles of, "Ooh, Ooh, ow, ow. How the fuck do women walk in these things. Torture doesn't cover it."

Well that was going to have to be bleeped out.

Part way across the stage, after nearly breaking his neck twice, I ran to help him. Holding onto my arm he bent down, retrieved the shoes and threw them back to the stage hands.

When we got to the stand, his opening words, in his low manly voice, were, "Guys, if your partner, suggests cross dressing... don't."

He completely took over the stage – I was stunned and more than happy to let him proceed.

In a high pitched, Bella impression he began his acceptance speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Edward."

Jake flicked his long locks back like a pro.

"For the last two years, I've blown you... oops sorry, blown you off. Sorry that didn't come out right either."

Playing along, I interjected, "You never did blow me Bella."

Jake put a finger to his lips in thought, "MMM, I wonder who it was then? Oh well." He threw up his hands in a submissive gesture.

"Edward, the last few years, I have neglected my duties to perform a lip lock for _ALL_, these wonderful people out there.

At last years' event, the audience seemed, to much prefer, your smooch with the _ADORABLE_ Jacob. Who can blame them? So, this year I have arranged something even better."

While Jake graced the audience with his Colgate white, grin; I wondered what the hell he'd organised.

Jake removed his wig, signifying the end of Bella.

In his normal voice, he addressed the audience and me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fans...Edward. May this be a lip lock you never forget. Put your hands together, and welcome to the stage, Emmett McCarthy, Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Hale."

_Holy fucking Christ._

With a peck on the lips, Jake mumbled, "Enjoy."

They all approached sporting huge mischievous grins.

Emmett, who was a head and shoulders taller than me, picked me up, via the armpits, and planted a puckered, noisy kiss to my lips. It was reminiscent of Bugs Bunny kissing Elmer Fudd.

He didn't put me down properly. Instead, he turned around and placed me in the embrace of Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at the audience, who where whooping and clapping. He wiggled his eyebrows, and smirked. I wasn't quite sure what I looked like in his arms.

"Edward, Edward, for all these years, I've seen you from afar. I've always wanted to do this."

He looked to the audience for approval. The cat calls got louder.

He announced, "Who do you think he came to for smooch advice?" before making a big show of going in for the kill. He didn't kiss my chin. He kissed me on the lips.

The man definitely knew how to kiss. It may have looked theatrical, but his mouth was supple and experienced.

When Carlisle finished his performance, he stood me upright and bowed to the audience.

When he stepped back, he revealed Jasper, who was stood quietly behind him. My mouth went dry.

The audience were going wild, chanting, "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper."

The sound faded into the background. Jasper had caught me in an eye lock, and didn't let go.

Slowly he approached.

I gulped.

His right hand caught my waist. His left slid around my neck. Automatically my arms circled his torso.

He drew me in, as though there was all the time in the world.

"Carlisle stole my lines," he murmured.

His lips touched mine.

_Oh god. _

They touched them again, with more force. Mine puckered in reply.

He smiled, pulled my body in tighter. We met full force.

I let myself melt into his arms and beautiful mouth. I didn't care about the world looking on. They would make of it what they would.

Jasper's jaw moved in sync with his quarry. I was happy to submit.

His hand slipped into my hair, angling my head for better access. I willingly gave it.

Jaspers' tongue caressed mine, and I knew from that moment... I was his. I could feel his reaction to me, in his groin, as I was sure he could feel mine.

We broke apart, too soon...far too soon. He kissed my neck and whispered, "Can I keep you?"

"Yes."

We kissed again. I wanted more, much more, but what I wanted could not be had on stage.

The scene was broken up by Jake announcing, "I think it's time we left you to your imaginations, or this show may need a new rating, and a midnight watershed."

**The end**


	2. Chapter 2 - the aftermath

**Chapter 2 – the aftermath**

**A/N: Huge thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, ****favorited****...**

**Originally I didn't intend to write a follow up, aftermath chapter. Was gonna be nasty and leave y'all hangin'. However, several requests...nee...demands (lol) for more, I succumbed. So this chapter is dedicated to all you lovely people who kicked my ass and shouted, "MORE."**

**Well, y'all got more; more nookie, more Jasper...and an even flakier story line. Don't like m/m coitus, don't read. This chapter is most definitely an M rating.**

**Disclaimer: All characters have been borrowed and played with. Sadly at the end of the day, I must return them to their original packaging. I do not own any of them.**

**Once again, this has not been beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Before the awards ceremony was over, my friend Tony, texted me, with:-

**Twitter and youtube have crashed.**

Our lip action had gone worldwide.

Leaving - paparazzi were everywhere, screaming questions. Jacob, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I, got into the same car. We were staying at the same hotel anyway. We were advised not to say a word to anyone. It was sound a recommendation.

Unfortunately, the vigilance of the press also ensured, ten degrees of separation between Jasper and me. Despite being unable to keep our hands to ourselves in the Limousine, we all had to go our separate ways, on entering the hotel.

I spent the night alone with my fantasies.

The aftermath of the awards evening was...interesting. Due to the timing of the event, most of the acceptance performance had to be bleeped out, or cut from transmission. Having said that, in true human style - where there was a will, there was a way.

The following day, the papers were full of pictures, with headlines of:

'AWARDS KISSATHON GOES VIRAL'

'IS EDWARD MASEN GAY?'

'MORE THAN BROTHERS'

'ALL MALE ORGY'

'THE ULTIMATE, FUCK YOU, BELLA'

'THE KISS THAT DOWNED A NETWORK'

Fans of the trilogy were of mixed opinion. Believers, non-believers, unnamed sources, so called friends of... all had a view on the matter. Some of them supported Bella. The majority didn't.

The studio wasn't exactly happy. Bella, and the rest of us, were reprimanded. Bella could no longer be trusted to hold to a contract; in Hollywood, it was like the kiss of death. Fortunately, the situation surrounding me could be worked.

One thing was for sure. Jake's genius completely separated me from Bella, in every way possible. For that, I was truly thankful.

After several talks with parents, friends, and agents, we all agreed, the time seemed right for me to 'come out of the closet'.

Once 'out', offers came flooding in. Ironically, they were from leading ladies, requesting to play beside me. Apparently there was a double attraction.

Some, wanted to convince me, female was the best companion for a male. Yeah, that plan, wasn't gonna work. Others simply felt safer doing a sex scene with a guy, they knew wouldn't get hard at having a naked woman before them. No awkward boner moments.

Jasper and I tried to see each other, but the Hollywood juggernaut, kept us separate.

Did they not see what happened between Jasper and me on stage?

Did they see it as part of an act? Or, didn't they want to believe their eyes?

It was really pissing us off. Whenever, I was in a State or country, Jasper was not. The studio's and papers, were so busy speculating on who they thought I should date; they forgot to ask me. Maybe they saw more money in conjecture, than, a guy that, for all intents and purposes, was already taken. I guess gay couples didn't garner as much money as Het ones.

Six months of jerking off to a beautiful man, on the other end of a Skype screen was all we had. Phone sex and toys only sufficed for so long. Sexual frustration just didn't cover what we were going through. It was getting to the stage, where, the mere mention of the name, Jasper Hale, almost made me cream my pants.

The only positive about Skyping, was... it allowed us to talk. It was great and all. We knew we were mentally compatible; except, I wanted to crawl through the screen and ride his lap. I didn't want to make love to his brain, I wanted to fuck and be fucked till I couldn't walk or sit for a week. I wanted to crawl inside his body and make him mine. I wanted my dick up his ass and my tongue down his throat so far, the two met.

I thanked the Gods, the day I signed up to a film called, DiverCity. There had been some initial casting problems, so the Director, Mr. Beaverwyke, asked me, if I had any ideas. Naturally I suggested Jasper.

My character, Eric, was a financial genius. Said brain power, kept him sheltered from outside experiences for the majority of his life. By the time he became top dog in his bubble of a Universe, he had developed certain OCD tendencies. He mixed them into his daily life, with an unhealthy dose of world and individual analysis. He wanted to experience everything, on his terms. This often meant in the back of his Limousine.

The role was a huge step away from the loveable romantic, boy, every girl wanted to take home to Mama.

When casting was complete, and schedule agreed; two familiar names were on the credits – Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Hale. Carlisle was playing a business man, wanting funding for a future project. Jasper was cast as my body guard. His role ensured he was in a lot of my scenes.

During rehearsals, Jasper and I had our fun. In the day time, we sat in the conference room with all the other characters, going through our lines. Our evenings were totally the opposite.

Night time was spent living up to our promises to each other. Sex... sorry, six months of pent up frustration was unleashed. No surface went un-fucked. Our first encounters were, hard, fast and brutal. It was a good job we both packed a lifetimes supply of condom's and extra large bottles of lube.

With the game Hollywood was playing, and the frustration it created, we didn't care who heard us, or their theories on our relationship. We simply looked forward to eight weeks of being together, on and off set. Then there were the promotional tours.

When I first sank into Jasper, I lasted three strokes before embarrassingly exploding. I felt like a virgin with premature ejaculation problems. Jasper not lasting much longer, made me feel slightly better. Four encounters later, I was plundering my man like a jack hammer, while kissing him silly.

The bed was having a hard time keeping up with us. At one point we checked the joints to make sure it wasn't on the verge of collapsing. Using the driver attachment on my Leatherman, we tightened a few screws, just to be on the safe side.

Over the following days, we christened the wall (several times), the floor a couple of times; the desk – oh God, the desk – reading lines will never be the same. To hold Jasper, as he pumped into me, while reading his, tacked to the wall, script, gave me a new perspective on learning techniques.

The shower was in constant use, not just for its cleaning capabilities.

Every night we slept in each other's arms, blissfully, used, abused, and totally sated.

Having Carlisle on set was fantastic. The film's dialogue was brilliantly insane, and delivered in such a serious way, it made the characters seem psychotic. As Carlisle was diversifying into directing, he was allowed to spend more time on set than originally planned. It didn't take him long to become Mr. B's right hand man. His brand of humor brought everyone back to sanity, and his practical jokes helped keep the atmosphere light.

The movie set gave him a new audience for his pranks. He switched trailer names, doctored any drink within his reach (chilli was a favorite), and supplied thongs as part of the male wardrobe. On one occasion, he appeared on set, sporting a bunny onesie and rollerblades.

It was weird delivering dialogue, with a set of Bugsy ears behind a monitor.

For all his stupidity, whenever he was in charge of an area of the movie; he got the best out of his actors. He made a huge difference in one particular scene of mine.

It was during a particularly embarrassing exchange. The businessman played by Carlisle, was supposed to seduce me while I was in the process of having a prostate examination. The doctor's check up was part of my character's OCD tendencies – nothing interrupted it. I had never faked anything like it before. I messed up take after take. The Mr. B was getting frustrated. The shots where the old doctor, completed my body scans were in the can; but, as soon as I moved into position for the internal exam, I froze.

Carlisle got out of the car, and took the Director into a corner. Ten minutes later, a runner was sent out to props and wardrobe, and a closed set was announced. The only people allowed in the room with me were, Carlisle, Mr. B, and Jasper.

When Carlisle explained his idea, I couldn't believe my ears. I was given the robe and told to strip. Then, I knew he was serious. _Holy hell_, the things an actor had to do for his craft. On entering the Limo, I nervously leaned over a leather cushioned barrier and a curtain was suspended. Then my black gown was removed from my top half. It was like I was part of an R Rated, magic act, with my body was split in two. I felt vulnerable, exposed and completely at the mercy of those around me. It was a good job I trusted them.

Mr. B held the camera, and focussed it on the interaction between Carlisle and myself. Jasper settled in the other half of the car, behind me. Jasper was on his own, with my ass. He could not see anyone else and we couldn't see him.

There was only going to be one take. No matter what happened, the camera was to keep rolling, until cut was announced.

I braced my arms on the side of the car.

Carlisle said, "Jasper is going to go slow, so we have a lot of time. Try to remember your lines, if not, I'll prompt you. Work with me. Jasper knows what I'm going to do. Doctor Jay has got ur' ass, literally."

Carlisle's attempt at humor was appreciated; even if it didn't do much for my tension. I had to school my face, to become a stoic genius.

The moment 'Action' was announced, Carlisle sank into his role of businessman and seducer.

He delivered the technical aspects of his business plan as though it was any other day at the office. Meanwhile, Jasper's hands were circling my rear. I shuddered with controlled delight at the contact. Not being able to express my desire was torture. When Carlisle reached the investment sentence, Jasper inserted a digit and started to actually massage my prostate.

The look on my fact must have been right.

"Perfect, go with it," Carlisle encouraged.

I closed my eyes, to gain some control. When I opened them, to delivery my words, Carlisle was skimming his lips up my neck.

I was caught between script and lust. Carlisle was doing everything to keep my brain focussed on the scene, while, Jasper... was not. I suppose, Mr. B wanted an authentic reaction to the conflict between business and distraction.

I delivered my line, in a very strained tone.

Every time Carlisle had to speak, he looked into my eyes, and kept me on track with the script.

_OH GOD JASPER'S FINGERS._

It was taking every ounce of self control. I gritted my teeth and held my breath, stuttering my dialogue. All the time I wanted to howl with pleasure.

The moment Carlisle's character kissed me full on the lips, Jasper's tongue worked in unison with his fingers.

_OMFG_

Eric was supposed to reject Carlisle's advances; but, with what Jasper was doing to my ass, I had to kiss something for diversion, or I'd come while on camera... and that would not be quiet. I locked my lips with Carlisle's, and plundered his mouth, exhaling small, grunts of pleasure at what Jasper was doing, until my brain was able to gain control.

Breathlessly separating, Carlisle whispered, "You're doing brilliant, relax, not much longer."

I took a shaky gasp and dug in to my scene. All the time, Jasper's fingers were sending waves of pleasure through me.

The moment, 'Cut' was announced, the camera disappeared.

Carlisle commanded, "Finish him Jasper."

There was a momentary shift behind the curtain.

I was too far gone to change position. Carlisle held me while Jasper's hot wet mouth engulfed my length. His tongue fluttered around my girth quicker than a humming bird. His long fingers pumped inside me, while his other hand squeezed my balls. A few hard sucks later, I was done for.

I collapsed with exhaustion into Carlisle, and started to shake. Embarrassment, relief, I wasn't sure what it was? With a few words to Jasper, the barriers separating the car were removed. Jasper wrapped me in a blanket. Carlisle got out of the car and closed the door with, "That's a wrap for today. Bring the keys over when you wake."

Jasper snuggled in behind me, and we fell asleep.

With the prostate scene over, and a few days actual sleep with Jasper, I felt capable of doing anything.

Filming went well. The talkies only took a few takes from differing angles. After everything else, the scene where a female arts dealer bounced around in my lap, felt like Childs play.

The Director - wanting to keep the equilibrium between the sexes, determined, my next big sex scene was with my secondary bodyguard, a woman. It added the socially acceptable element to the story. It was supposed to be very hot and steamy, taking the intended rating to its extreme.

Due to nudity, the set was closed on the day. Being gay, I had no problem being in a room with a naked woman. We got it in one take. There were two reasons why we nailed it. The first was, I really didn't want to do it twice. The second was the inspiration and practice I had, rehearsing with Jasper.

In our room, as I lay on my back, I got to watch Jasper's beautiful face as he sank down onto me. The look of, slack jawed, pure satisfaction as he circled his hips, grinding into my groin... was magnificent. I felt every silky wall of his insides. Arching my back, I pushed up, further into him, before returning to the bed and repeating the action again.

My hands had to touch him. They caressed his chest and pinched his nipples, to his gasped delight. I rose to meet his lips, then, pulled him down with me. He held my hands above my head, as he massaged my mouth with his. I tried desperately to gain friction within him; I wanted to be in deep. Freeing my hands, I pulled his cheeks apart, and pushed him onto me – hard. It was almost painful.

Sitting, he rode me again. I thrust two fingers into his mouth. He sucked them. As I took his bottom lip into mine, I slipped a finger into him to accompany my length. He pulled my hair, growled and thrust his long luscious tongue down my throat.

Sinking back to the mattress, I rolled us over. I was almost at the point of no return. Holding Jasper's legs, I watched as our bodies joined; the sight was mesmerizingly beautiful.

Jasper pulled me to him and spoke the words I would forever remember.

"I love you."

OH GOD

We kissed like it was our last meal on earth. With an arm around his shoulders, and another around his hips, my thrusts snapped into action.

Amid swallowed, grunts of ecstasy, we came together.

I knew then...we would love together, and stay together. Whatever Hollywood had to throw at us, Jasper and I were of one mind and one body. Nothing would separate us.

Definitely The End

* * *

**A/N – I guess I could have carried on, with the movie follow up. However, that would have taken me into the realms of mini story. Didn't want to do that.**


End file.
